Kilowog
History Kilowog: 1817 - Present Kilowog was a geneticist and one of the Bolovaxians' most brilliant minds. He hailed from the planet Bolovax Vik, which was one of the most crowded worlds in the universe; it had sixteen billion residents and its people had evolved with a communal mind. Due to his superior intellect, Kilowog was chosen by the Bolovaxian communal mind to mate with Branwilla, a Green Lantern of their people. Kilowog was content with his mate and was devastated when he received word of her death in the line of duty. As Kilowog's own progeny had grown to adulthood and his research no longer interested him, Kilowog requested the communal mind to allow him to leave for Oa to request to be Branwilla's replacement. The communal mind felt Kilowog was still too important to their people and declined his request, feeling he was better used to society by remaining a researcher and scientist. Upon hearing this consensus, Kilowog did something he had not done before and defied the communal mind, taking the next flight off world. When he arrived on Oa, the Guardians were reluctant to even allow Kilowog a chance to serve. Many Guardians felt his disobedience to his people showed a lack of loyalty, but Ganthet and Sayd argued that it was itself an act of courage to follow ones heart and were able to convince two other Guardians and allow Kilowog a chance to prove himself to his fallen mate's ring. Just as his heart had told him, Kilowog was chosen to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps. It was a great honor, but had come at the sacrifice of his link to his people's communal mind. The longer he was apart from Bolovax Vik, the more he realized he had taken many things for granted and owed much of his raw intelligence. To the foundations of knowledge available through the communal mind and not his own. Kilowog persevered, however, as he knew he could not disappoint his mate. While learning to become a Lantern, he also trained his mind. To help him learn, he studied other alien cultures' approach to teaching the mind. In less than a decade, Kilowog had not only risen to the upper ranks of the Lanterns, but had also relearned much of his scientific knowledge, and also also developed a passion for instruction itself, which had not gone unnoticed by the Guardians. When Kilowog's former mentor, Preceptor Ermi, fell in a horrific battle, Kilowog had been at his side. As he passed away in Kilowog's arms, Ermi called his former what he had called the Bolovaxian many times before: “''poozer''” (meaning “useless recruit”). But Kilowog knew this was not an insult. It had unspoken meaning. Kilowog used this word to rally the remaining Lanterns, most of which had been trained by Ermi. Hearing this word used, the Lanterns knew their best was expected and that's exactly what they gave. When the battle was over, the Lanterns erected a memorial to Preceptor Ermi and the Guardians named Kilowog the Preceptor Prime. It is a duty he has held ever since, having now trained two-thirds of the current Lantern Corps. Not bad for a poozer, eh?Oracle Files: Kilowog Threat Assessment Resources * Master Trainer and Coach * Expert on Lantern Lore * Expert Geneticist and Healer * Immense Physical Strength and Resilience * Immense Stamina and Durability * Broken Link to Bolovaxian Communal Mind * Green Lantern Power Ring ** Sixth Degree Mastery ** Organic and Strong Construct Style Trivia and Notes Notes * Green Lantern Ermi was a Green Lantern from the comics based on R. Lee Ermey who played Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in Full Metal Jacket. Links and References * Appearances of Kilowog * Character Gallery: Kilowog Category:Characters Category:Lantern Corps Members Category:Aliens Category:Emerald Knights Members Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:Widowed Characters Category:Pedagogy Category:Teachers Category:Medicine Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Construct Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality